


Adam Driver III (Brooklyn, NY 2014) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [3]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Essentially this is Adam Driver hand kink and I have no idea what to put in this summary. But if you like Adam Driver's hands this might be an art post you could appreciate.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Adam Driver III (Brooklyn, NY 2014) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore. I started this series as a way to help me loosen up my style and get to know my new favorite actor's face a bit better, and now I'm pretty much obsessed with his big beautiful paws. So.
> 
> Drawn in about 3 hours on a Wacom tablet. Un-beta'd.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-3.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-3-hand-snippet.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [@AdamDriverFiles](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles) for posting the photo I used as a reference; I'd give credit to whoever took the original photo but the google image reverse search is being unhelpful and I have no idea who took it or when. But it's adorable.
> 
> UPDATE: This was taken in Brooklyn, NY in 2014 by Lauren Dukoff.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/190851856979/adam-driver-iii-essentially-this-is-adam-driver)
> 
> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid. 
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
